The present invention relates generally to an indicator or identification device and more particularly to a device for identifying the size of a garment on a garment hanger.
In clothing stores and warehouses, garments, such as suits and dresses, are hung upon hangers. The size of the garment is usually indicated on a tag or label attached to the garment itself. Often the tags are not readily visible, requiring a potential purchaser to handle the garment in order to determine its size.
This procedure is time consuming and often inconvenient. Further, the handling soils and wears the garment immediately adjacent the tag or label.